Knowing Me, Knowing You
by girlperson2235
Summary: -What was he really feeling? It was all so confusing.- Banjo and Kazooie are out revisiting some of the worlds while Banjo tries to figure out his feelings for Kazooie. But, seeking revenge, Grunty is back and watching over them. What is she plotting?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Banjo or Kazooie or any other related characters.

Hi everyone! This is my first Banjo-Kazooie fanfic! And I'm warning you right now, it's going to be quite fluffy. So if that's going to turn you off or annoy you, go back now.

And for those of you that stay to read, I hope you enjoy it! So without further ado, I present...

* * *

**Knowing Me, Knowing You  
by girlperson2235**

**Prologue**

It always ended in confusion.  
Well, first came the kiss…  
…_then_ the confusion.

Banjo Bear sat up in bed, awakened by the same dream he seemed to have every night. Confusion was drenched all over his face as he sat there pondering in silence. Bringing a paw to his lips, he looked out the window. The stars sparkled, a blanket over the night sky, as the moonlight drifted into the room and rested on the face of Banjo's breegull friend, Kazooie. As she peacefully slumbered, her head peaked out of Banjo's blue backpack which hung on the coat rack next to his bed. Banjo couldn't help but smile at the sight, _Sleep tight, Kazooie._

Kazooie. The name rang like a wind chime in his mind and the memories of their adventures flooded his head. He remembered how they saved his sister Tooty from the witch, Gruntilda. He remembered when Grunty's sisters revived her and she had to be defeated a second time. Throughout both adventures, he and Kazooie stuck together. In fact, the bear and bird had been together for so long, it was difficult to imagine one without the other. They were best friends. Close friends.

So why did he feel something more?

Their personalities were totally different from each other. Banjo was calm and in the middle of "not too bright" and "dumb," whereas Kazooie was clever and had a fiery temperament, snapping at their friends and calling them names.

And yet, she never really snapped at Banjo. Sure she teased him, but she truly did see the honey bear as her best friend. And because they were so close, they cared so much about each other. That had to be what he was feeling: platonic love. Because in the end, he knew that nothing more could ever happen. He was a bear and she was a bird. Enough said. It was plain and simple, right?

So what was with that dream?  
What was he really feeling?

It was all so confusing.

Deciding to sleep on it, Banjo took a final glance at Kazooie who was in the most peaceful state she'd ever be in. And then, laying his head down, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

But several minutes later, he would wake up, confusion consuming his thoughts once again.

It always ended in confusion.  
Well, first came the kiss…  
…_then the confusion._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one already? So fast? That's right! You see, I already have some of the story written. So right now, I'm just revising and writing the rest! Well, _hopefully_ I can finish this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Knowing Me, Knowing You  
by girlperson2235**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Banjo! Wake up!"

Banjo's eyes groggily opened, only to find a pair of emerald eyes staring straight back at him. Kazooie shook him a bit, but to no avail, "Hey Tooty! Get over here and wake up your brother!"

Tooty scampered over and gently tapped Banjo's shoulder, "Big brother, wake up! Pretty please? It's already two in the afternoon!"

"Maybe he's dead."

"Kazooie!"

Banjo finally emerged from slumber and warmly embraced Tooty, "I'm so sorry. I've been so sleepy lately."

Kazooie smirked, "Tell us something we don't know."

Just then, a pillow hit her squarely in the face. Looking for the source of the fluffy projectile, Kazooie found none other than Banjo smirking back at her.

"Love you, Kazooie."

"Sure ya do."

Eventually, a late brunch was served and the three of them sat down to eat. After the last encounter with Gruntilda, their cozy abode had been rebuilt with new rooms, one of the rooms being the kitchen they were now in. And though the house was still a bit dilapidated, an atmosphere of peace and familiarity floated around. A serene quietness enveloped the table until Kazooie spoke up, "You know, lately there's been nothing to do with old Winkybunion out of the picture. Why don't we go out and do something?"

Banjo looked up from his plate, "Like what, Kazooie?"

Becoming restless, Kazooie pumped a wing into the air, "We can go on an adventure of our own! It's been a while since we've explored any of the old worlds!"

"Ooh! Can I come, Banjo?" Tooty pleaded.

Banjo smiled at his sister's eagerness, "Why not?"

"Yay!"

"Alright!" Kazooie and Tooty darted for the door.

But before they could leave, Banjo called out, "Tooty! Can I talk to you for a minute?" he turned to Kazooie, "Alone?"

Kazooie nodded in understanding, "I'll just fly around Spiral Mountain. Lemme know when we're gonna go."

And with that, she ran out the door and took a graceful leap into the sky. Meanwhile, Tooty skipped over to Banjo, "What did you want to talk to--," she quickly noticed Banjo's prolonged gaze at Kazooie and knew right away what was on his mind, "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Banjo nodded and Tooty put a hand on his shoulder, "No wonder you're so tired. Banjo, it's not wrong to feel that way."

Banjo sighed, "But I don't even know what I'm feeling."

Tooty sat in thought for a moment. She then smiled as an idea crossed her mind, "Why don't you and Kazooie go on this adventure alone?"

"But Tooty, didn't you want--"

Tooty shook her head, "Banjo, your happiness means a lot to me. If you do this, perhaps you can finally figure out how you feel," she then giggled, "And besides, you can think of this like a date!"

Banjo blushed, "Tooty!"

Tooty placed a hand on Banjo's heart, "Listen to this while you're with her. It'll tell you how you feel."

Banjo embraced Tooty, thankful to have someone as compassionate as her for a sister, "Thanks, Tooty. But are you sure?"

Her disposition more serious than ever, Tooty looked Banjo straight in the eyes, "Of course I'm sure…because _you're_ not," Tooty placed a paw in his, "and I want you to be."

Banjo took a deep breath. He knew Tooty was right. Whatever he felt for Kazooie had to be figured out. He had to make sure his feelings were true. And if he did feel something more for his best friend, could she ever return his affection?

--

After dropping off Tooty at Bottles' house and bidding their goodbyes, Banjo and Kazooie set off. Banjo ambled along and Kazooie bounced in her best friend's blue backpack. The endless, azure sky stretched into the forever and seemed to invite the duo to join it. The sun, high above the soft, poofy clouds, shined a blazing yellow, greeting the afternoon. The day seemed absolutely perfect. Kazooie's emerald eyes glistened with excitement, "This is gonna be so cool! Too bad your sister chickened out at the thought of having to go to Mad Monster Mansion," she placed a wing gently on Banjo's shoulder, "Look's like it's just you and me now."

Banjo's stomach tightened as he felt Kazooie's wing and thought about the real reason Tooty wasn't going, "Yeah, but I'm sure she'll have fun with Bottles and his family."

"Have fun with Goggle-Boy? _I'd_ rather stay at the creepy old mansion."

"Kazooie!"

The breegull quieted down, "Sorry. Well, speaking of Mad Monster Mansion," a mischievous grin crept across her beak, "let's make _that_ our first stop."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Let's go, Banjo!"

And with that, Banjo took a deep breath and began running. At first he could hear himself and Kazooie babbling with laughter. But the more he concentrated on his feelings, the more the sound of his laughter receded. The pitter patter of his feet echoed as the sound synced in rhythm to that of his racing heart. And with each step he took, Banjo knew for a fact…

…there was no turning back.


	3. Chapter 2

And here's chapter two! Hopefully I can find the time to finish writing and revising the next few chapters soon! Enjoy!

* * *

**Knowing Me, Knowing You  
by girlperson2235**

**Chapter 2**

"And then the Jinjos combined!"

"And then the Jinjonator came!"

"And then Grunty got her witchy butt whooped!"

Banjo and Kazooie laughed as they climbed Spiral Mountain, reminiscing about their first encounter with Gruntilda. They remembered the first time they ran up the very spiraling path they were on now. They remembered entering her lair with their minds set on rescuing Tooty. They remembered when they beat the witch for the very first time. And they remembered how good it felt, standing together at the top of Gruntilda's lair as she fell.

Reaching the top of the mountain, Banjo frowned as he saw that the bridge to Grunty's Lair was destroyed, "There's no bridge; I forgot. How are we going to get over there?"

Kazooie smirked and showed off one of her crimson-golden wings, "Looks like someone also forgot I can fly."

As Kazooie wrapped a wing around him, Banjo grinned sheepishly, "Oh, right!" regaining his composure, he gave Kazooie a thumbs up, "Ready Kazooie?"

"I was born ready! Let's go!"

The bear leaped into the air and the breegull flapped her wings as they took to the bright blue skies.

Kazooie loved flying. She loved the freedom that the blue vastness presented her with. And she loved being able to share it with her best friend.

Meanwhile, as Kazooie soared through the air, Banjo found comfort in the sky as the wind brushed against his fur. Looking up to view the sky above, he came across Kazooie's face with a big grin on her beak. Instantly, he became lost in her visage, her emerald eyes. Even though he was dangling in the air with only his backpack straps and Kazooie holding him up, he felt safe. He felt at peace. And he loved every second. Closing his eyes, he sank into his surroundings.

"Hey, Banjo! Don't sleep now! We're here!"

Banjo snapped out of his reverie only to find himself floating near the opening of Gruntilda's Lair. Kazooie slowly lowered Banjo to the ground, landing in the mouth of the giant Gruntilda head. Then, the duo looked into each other's eyes, nodded, and took slow, cautious steps inside.

Once within, Banjo and Kazooie glanced around at their surroundings. The walls were lit with an eerie, green glow that reminded them that Gruntilda no longer resided there. The last time they came, Cheato, the floating book that helped them, was the only one who inhabited the lair. But now he wasn't there either. As the bear and bird continued scanning the area, their eyes soon landed on the same oddity.

"Kazooie. The boulders blocking the path--"

"They're gone. I know," Kazooie shrugged, "Oh well. Less work for us!"

Banjo couldn't shake the strangeness off so easily, "But don't you think that's kinda strange? How could they just disappear? If I didn't know any better, I'd bet Grunty did that."

"Maybe she's expecting us."

--

Unbeknownst to Banjo and Kazooie, a certain bony hag watched them with eyes of utter loathing. Using Dingpot's murky water, the witch could see every move and hear every word.

From the comfort of Cauldron Keep, Gruntilda Winkybunion observed as Banjo and Kazooie made their way further into the lair, "So they're not as dumb as they seem." She smacked the surface of the water in disgust and adjusted her head on the shoulders of her new, metal body, "Well, it's earlier than I planned, but I guess that means I'll just have to work faster. The sooner, the better I suppose." Grinning at the thought of her scheme for the bear and bird, she cackled maniacally, her laughter echoing throughout the tower.

--

Banjo and Kazooie progressed farther into the lair and the lighting didn't seem to get any brighter. Eventually they swung past the entrance to Freezeezy Peak and started up the ramp that led to the Gobi's Valley puzzle. Entering the scorching chamber with the glowing red walls, Kazooie began to feel uncomfortable inside the backpack, "Hey, Banjo! Can I come out?"

Banjo nodded, "Sure, Kazooie!"

Approaching the Gobi's Valley puzzle, Kazooie sprang out of Banjo's backpack and landed right next to him, "Race you there!"

Like lighting, Kazooie sprinted across the narrow walkway of the chamber. Banjo dashed after her as fast as his legs could take him, "Kazooie! Be careful! You might--"

As if on cue, Kazooie slipped on the narrow path and stumbled off the edge. She clinched her eyes shut, bracing for the worst, but nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she found none other than Banjo clutching at her wing as she dangled over the ledge. Then, wasting no time, he yanked her back to safety and into his arms. Kazooie smiled embarrassedly, "Err…sorry, Banjo."

"Don't worry about it," Banjo flashed her a warm smile.

After a minute, the honey bear withdrew his embrace from his breegull buddy. Then, with eager and playful strides, they made their way towards the graveyard that led to Mad Monster Mansion.

And as they walked side by side, Banjo continued to hold Kazooie's wing gently in his paw.

He didn't let go.

And neither did Kazooie.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to those who have been reading the story and to those who took the time to comment! I really do appreciate it! :)

Here's chapter three! This chapter happens to be a bit longer than the previous chapters, so it took me a bit longer to revise. That's the thing with me; I tend to reread and revise my chapters too much. And sometimes there are still things to be improved after submitting. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Knowing Me, Knowing You  
by girlperson2235**

**Chapter 3**

The sky was dark and ominous as the stars faintly shined. The leaves thrashed about as the icy wind pierced the air. And in the middle of it all, the mansion stood, cold and unfeeling; the paramount of the world's perpetual night.

Kazooie zipped ahead to where the front door used to be, "Hey, Banjo! Are you coming or not?"

A bit hesitant, Banjo followed after Kazooie, trying to leave his fear behind so he wouldn't be scared out of his yellow shorts. Entering the doorway, Banjo saw the enormous dining table which towered over him. The lights of the room dimly flickered and the floorboards creaked as he walked. Eventually, he spotted Kazooie perched on the edge of the table closest to him. But before he could call out to her, the lights shut off, leaving the room in total darkness.

A second later, the lights came on again, no longer flickering. Banjo blinked in order to regain his composure. But as soon as his eyes readjusted to the light, his composure slipped through his fingers once again, "Kazooie!"

In a state of disbelief, Banjo continued to stare at where his breegull buddy had been perched. But reality finally sunk in. She wasn't there. Frantic, Banjo took off in search of her. He ran under all of the chairs. No Kazooie. He jumped as high as he could to glance at the tabletop. No Kazooie. He looked up at the chandelier.

No Kazooie.

As worry began to leak out of him, Banjo called out her name. But there was no response. _She couldn't have gotten that far, right? _Banjo thought, _I hope Grunty isn't behind this._

He bolted outside and to the side of the house that led to the cellar. Inside, the walls were lined with dusty, old barrels all labeled with the year 1881. The light was just as dim inside as in the dining room. Wasting no time, Banjo began busting open the barrels. Eggs. Feathers. No Kazooie.

The honey bear took a deep breath in order to stay calm. But his heart was anything but. _Where is she? Did Grunty get her? Why here in the scary world? I hope she's alright._

_I can't bear to lose her._

On that final thought, he arrived at the front door of the church which was surrounded by tombstones. He decided to look around the area and began running. But before he could pass the first tombstone by the door, something leaped out from behind it, letting out an ear piercing screech.

Banjo fell backwards and landed on his bottom, completely caught off guard. But soon the screeching was replaced with laughter. Taking a good look at his ambusher, he saw Kazooie laughing her head off, "Oh you should have seen the look on your face! You were--"

Kazooie stopped mid-sentence after noticing Banjo's expression. It wasn't one of annoyance, like she was expecting, but one of pure distress. Guilt began to itch at her, so she offered her wing to help him up, "Banjo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you _that_ scared. It was just a joke. You know that, right?"

Banjo gratefully placed his paw in her wing and stood up. Regaining his composure once again, he spoke with utter relief, "I thought Grunty got you," Banjo then shook the remaining anxiety out of his head and grinned, "You got me good, though."

Happy to see her best friend smiling again, Kazooie did the same, "Ha! Like I'd ever let myself get captured by that bony hag! In my dreams!"

Banjo gave her a baffled expression, "In _your_ dreams?"

"Exactly," Kazooie sassily put her wings on her hips, "Not even in _her _dreams!"

The bear and bird laughed at the insult, Kazooie laughing the hardest. Then, after catching their breaths, Banjo spoke, "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, let's go somewhere else," Kazooie agreed. But soon a random notion crossed her mind, "Oh! Let's walk out like drunk zombies!"

"Why drunk zombies?"

"Why not?"

"Good point."

Kazooie offered her wing to Banjo once more and Banjo happily linked his arm with it. And then they staggered off while growling and mumbling in a slurred manner. Amidst the nonsense, a few chortles were tossed around here and there.

But they were completely unaware of the danger that loomed precariously over their heads.

--

Gruntilda gritted her teeth as she continued to watch them through Dingpot's vile water, "In _your_ dreams, eh? Well, we'll just see about that, little bird! Won't we, Dingpot?"

Dingpot stayed silent. Seeing that he wouldn't respond, Grunty scoffed, "Fine. Be that way."

Just then, an explosion from another room shook the floor with a great tremor and a blue Jinjo ran in. Frustrated, Grunty snarled at it, "That better not have been my machine!"

Judging by the terrified look on the Jinjo's face and the lack of eye contact, Grunty figured it _was_. The Jinjo hastily pleaded, "I'm trying to fix it up as quick as I can."

"Why can't you fix it as quick as you fixed my new body?!" the hag snapped, "The deal was you work for me until I'm satisfied," Gruntilda pointed to the glowing green magic wristbands strapped on the Jinjo, "and I'll free you."

The Jinjo swallowed hard, continuing to direct his attention to the floor. Gruntilda sighed, "I'll look at it if I must," but soon a small wicked grin crossed her lips, "Before I do, however, I _should_ probably…say hello."

Gruntilda glanced at Banjo and Kazooie's image once more before running to the window where the now dysfunctional B.O.B was. Throwing her arms out in front of her, she shot a green spell through her hands. Then the witch stormed past Dingpot, who shot her a glare, and followed the Jinjo out of the room.

--

Tombstones were scattered throughout the area, standing tall, almost threateningly. Strolling through the graveyard as they made their way out, Banjo and Kazooie stuck close to each other with arm and wing still linked. Just then, a low growl broke the silence. Perking up, Kazooie spun around and gasped, "Look out, Banjo!"

Banjo turned to see what was going on as Kazooie fired a grenade egg. And as quickly as she fired it, the egg blasted its target: a large moving headstone. The breegull let out a victory shout, "Oh yeah! That's right! Take that!"

But another tombstone snuck up from behind the cheering breegull and smacked her down. Running in-between the two, Banjo tumbled into the enemy, knocking it over. Kazooie recovered in no time and stood up, glancing at the two tombstones. But just then, there was a sharp whistle that pierced the air. Blazing across the sky as it tumbled, a green blast hurdled towards the bear and bird. Thinking quickly, Kazooie scampered into Banjo's backpack and draped her wings over the honey bear defensively.

Banjo's heart raced out of control. Was it out of fear of the incoming spell? Or was it something else? And yet, while his heart was fearfully aflutter, his mind stayed calm. He knew what Kazooie was up to. So why worry?

In a flash of green it fell.  
In a flash of gold they stood.  
In a flash of white it burst.  
In a flash the spell was gone.

The golden shimmering of Kazooie's wings soon died down and she uncovered Banjo, bringing her wings back to her sides. As they stood there taking time to breathe after the attack, the wind blew softly against them as if trying to whisper a secret warning. And after a moment, Kazooie spoke, "I think Grunty finally threw her first stone."

Banjo could only nod in agreement. He then looked at her wings, "How many gold feathers did you use?"

"Just one. I still have nine left. That's plenty," Kazooie placed a wing on Banjo's shoulder, "Now are we going to let that ugly witch ruin our fun? Especially when we've beaten her every single time we've fought her?"

Banjo chortled, "In her dreams!"

Kazooie laughed and playfully pecked Banjo's head, "No, Banjo! In _my_ dreams, remember?"

Rubbing the slightly sore spot Kazooie inflicted, Banjo laughed it off, "Right. _Your_ dreams."

__

But if you only knew about mine, Kazooie.


	5. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four! Thanks again to those who have been taking the time to read and/or comment!

I'm going to be quite busy with other things, so it's going to take me a bit longer to get the other chapters written and revised. And in reply to Melissa E.M.'s comment, I really do hope I can finish this by the time Nuts n' Bolts arrives! But this story is going to be a long one...

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And I hope you're all reading closely!

* * *

**Knowing Me, Knowing You  
by girlperson2235**

**Chapter 4**

The snow had greeted them with a chill as they entered Freezeezy Peak. It was a celestial artist, painting over the ground as it landed. All around was a white, sparkling wonderland. A tall Christmas tree stood to the side, still adorned with the multicolored Twinklies shining brightly. Houses buried in the snow were scattered in one area, the snow also decorating the roofs.

A snowflake rested on Banjo's nose, but quickly melted away. And taking in his surroundings with a smile, he called out to his best friend, "Kazooie! Remember this place?"

The blue backpack shivered as Kazooie popped her head out, "Yeah. Great. I'm staying in," she retreated back to the backpack, still shivering.

"It's not that cold. You'll get used to it."

"I don't have fur like you, Banjo."

"I know. But at least stick your head out, if only a little."

Hesitantly, Kazooie stuck out her head again and glanced ahead. Beyond them was Freezeezy Peak's trademark giant snowman, donned with a yellow and red scarf and a black hat.

That was their destination.

Banjo strolled past the Christmas tree and ran up the ramp of presents. Then running down the ramp, Banjo spotted Wozza at the top of the ramp up ahead. And judging by the way he was scampering towards his cave, Wozza must have spotted them too.

"Eeek! It's that brown smelly bear and his ugly bird partner!"

Kazooie snapped her head at Wozza and narrowed her eyes, "Ugly?!"

But before she could run her beak any longer, the walrus retreated to his cozy cave. Kazooie muttered under her breath, "I never liked him."

"You're not ugly, Kazooie."

Kazooie looked at Banjo, her eyes a bit softer. She stayed silent, her expression unreadable. Glancing behind him and seeing her like this, Banjo stood quietly. The gears in his head started clicking, while his heart vaulted against the walls of his chest. It shouted to his brain to tell her that her eyes sparkled. Tell her that he loved her personality, despite what others said. Tell her that her personality made her beautiful in her own right.

Tell her.

But his mind grew confused and blocked it all out with thoughts of friendship and differences. And when Banjo finally opened his mouth, he said the only thing his mind and heart could agree on, "Really, Kazooie. You're not ugly."

A small smile escaped Kazooie's beak, "Thanks, Banjo," she then draped a wing over his shoulder, "I'm glad you're my best friend."

"I'm glad you're my best friend too."

Unable to say anything else, Banjo turned left and leaped across the icy water to the center platform where the giant snowman stood. Then turning again, Banjo jumped to the incline behind the snowman as Kazooie flapped her wings a bit to help them across safely.

Viewing the steep, snowy ramp ahead, Kazooie tapped Banjo's head, "I'll take it from here."

She stuck her legs out of the backpack and leaned forward, carrying Banjo on her back. Then, with no trouble at all, she strolled up the ramp. At the top was the beginning of the scarf walkway up to the neck of the snowman. Her job done, Kazooie stuck her legs back in and gently set Banjo down on his feet. The honey bear then continued the walk and began strolling up the scarf.

The snow continued its descent, coating everything a sparkling white and Kazooie soon grew admiration for the jolly atmosphere around her. She poked out her head a bit more and glanced around, "So what are we gonna do when we get up--"

Kazooie felt coldness smash against the side of her head and reeled back a bit. Brushing the snow off of her, she shot a look at Banjo.

But unaware of the small attack and Kazooie's stabbing looks, Banjo continued his easygoing pace, "What did you say, Kazooie?"

Kazooie rolled her eyes, "Oh real mature, Banjo."

"What did I do?"

"You threw a snowball at me!"

"I didn't do that."

Kazooie huffed, "Ok, fine. Just forget it."

The bear and bird continued their walk up the scarf, the red and yellow path stretching out before them. Banjo tried to piece his thoughts together as best he could. But before he could even think, he too felt a stinging chill smack the back of his head. Banjo groaned in annoyance, "Kazooie!"

"What is it Banj--"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Wiping the snow off of her, Kazooie heard deep laughter resonating through her ears. She opened her beak to shout, but was quickly silenced with a shower of snowballs. They came from the air and the sides, hurling here and there. Up. Down. Left. Right. Kazooie growled and shot into the air out of Banjo's backpack. Then, setting her sights on a target, she darted for the giant "x" on a black top hat.

Scattered all about the area, large snowmen laughed menacingly at the bear and bird. But, smashing into the red "x", Kazooie bashed one of them apart. The snow exploded all over the place, startling the others.

But it didn't stop them.

The barrage of snowballs continued anyway, hitting the bear and bird mercilessly. Determined to fight back, Banjo grabbed a pile of snow on the ground and formed a snowball. Then he hurled it with all his might at another snowman, causing it to burst as well.

As Banjo ran up the scarf and Kazooie flew about, they continued their counterattack. Kazooie darted from snowman to snowman, a red blur creating explosion after explosion. And Banjo continued to fight fire with fire, his snowballs thrown with precision and power. Finally, as they approached the end of the pathway at neck of the giant snowman, the rain of snowballs had ceased.

Kazooie laughed as she spun in the air, "These snowmen aren't that tough!"

Just then a snowball smacked Kazooie on the face. Wiping it off, Kazooie groaned in frustration, only to see Banjo smirking at her with another snowball in hand. Kazooie leaned back, "First pillows, now snowballs? You're so gonna get it now!"

Kazooie shot towards Banjo and slammed into him. Off balance from the impact, Banjo wobbled backwards and slid down the scarf ramp in front of the snowman's face. The wind rushing against the both of them, Banjo held Kazooie close as they slid down and jetted into the air. Then seconds later, a burst of snow erupted where they landed and laughter echoed throughout the world.

Banjo opened his eyes and saw Kazooie's face. She seemed to sparkle as she laughed. And, at that moment, it seemed like he could stay in that position forever.

Unfortunately, it _didn't _last forever.  
Because as soon as Kazooie stopped laughing  
and looked back into Banjo's eyes...  
...she stood up.

Kazooie quickly brushed the snow off of her and turned away to look back at the giant snowman at the center of the world. Banjo stood up and watched Kazooie. And the breegull wrapped her wings around herself, continuing to examine the snow, the snowman, the scarf, the ramp. After a minute, he finally spoke, "Kazooie? What are you looking at?"

Kazooie turned to him and smiled, "Can we leave now? I'm cold again."

"But Kazooie, you enjoyed yourself, right? Didn't you get used to the cold? "

"Yes. But I still don't have fur like you, Banjo."

Banjo nodded and Kazooie hopped back into the backpack.  
However, she didn't peak her head out.

Figuring that she wouldn't be coming out anytime soon, Banjo sighed and turned to leave, clutching the backpack straps close to him.

_So what if you don't have fur, Kazooie. It shouldn't matter.  
__It really shouldn't matter._

* * *

**Author's Notes/Explanation:**

There are actually author's notes at the end of this chapter! And for good reason too. I hope you guys realized that there's a part here that can be read with a double meaning (the literal, and the bigger picture). If you did see it, then good job! For those who totally missed it and would like to see what I'm talking about, I'll explain it.

Towards the beginning, when Banjo and Kazooie are talking, can be read literally, by comprehending what is actually happening. But it can also be read with another meaning. The snowman up ahead, the snow all around them, that can symbolize the joy of their friendship or possible romance. Kazooie being cold can symbolize her awkwardness of pursuing a romantic relationship with Banjo. When Banjo says that she'll "get used to it," Kazooie responds by saying she doesn't have fur like Banjo. In the symbolic reading of it, she means that she's not a bear like Banjo. So how can they possibly have a relationship if they're different species?

The first meaning is the literal conflict that is happening at the moment, and the second meaning helps subtly give light to the bigger conflict of the entire story. The end of this chapter, Banjo's thoughts, ties the two meanings together.

Sorry for the extremely long author's note. I won't explain anything this in-depth anymore. I just thought it would make the story more enjoyable if you understood the hidden meaning here and knew to look out for more. And the next time you guys read, try to look out for possible symbolism, double meanings, and foreshadowing. Those are literary devices that are important to the story and, in my opinion, make reading more enjoyable! :)


	6. Chapter 5

Well, unfortunately as I predicted, I wasn't able to finish it before the release of the game. But that's ok, I guess.  
So while reading, just keep in mind that this story is written before Nuts and Bolts existed and doesn't take the Nuts and Bolts storyline into account.

Thank you so much to all of my readers and reviewers! I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story!  
I especially want to thank mariosonic for reviewing again and Zorble for the constructive criticism. I knew from the start that keeping Kazooie in character would be a challenging task. And as the story progresses, I don't think it's going to be any easier. I'm trying my best to keep her, as well as everyone else, in character.

Now, without further ado...

* * *

**Knowing Me, Knowing You  
by girlperson2235**

**Chapter 5**

The Isle O' Hags, despite its grotesque name, seemed fresh and full of life as the sun skipped over the rocky ground. Emerging from the silo at the center of the area, Banjo leaped out and into the plateau. After the two attacks, he decided to continue their exploration away from the treachery of Gruntilda's Lair. He took a deep breath, allowing himself to breathe the fresh air, and called out to his birdy buddy, still cooped up in the blue backpack, "Kazooie! You can come out now!"

Kazooie stuck her head out of the backpack; the first time since Freezeezy Peak. Looking around her, she found herself staring straight ahead at Glitter Gulch Mine. Releasing a sigh, she fell back again into comfort. But when she opened her beak to speak, someone beat her to it.

"Hey, big bear!"

The duo directed their attention to the left of the mine and over to Honey B. who was right outside of her hive. She stood there, her hands on her narrow waist, one leg coquettishly up in the air. Banjo, ever friendly, smiled and waved at her, "Hi, Honey!"

Kazooie smirked, "What's up, wasp lady?"

Honey glanced at the breegull, rolling her eyes at the name calling, "For the last time, I'm not a wasp."

Kazooie returned the gesture, her eyes even sharper, "Whatever, hornet girl."

Directing her attention back to Banjo, Honey's countenance softened, "You look so tired! Won't you come inside my hive for a bit and relax, big bear?"

Banjo shook his head, "That's ok! But thank you!"

"Please. I insist."

"Sorry, bumble brat! We gotta go!" Kazooie lurched forward in the backpack, urging Banjo to move.

And Banjo began walking.  
However, it wasn't to Glitter Gulch Mine.

Banjo approached the foot of the ramp that led up to Honey B's hive, "Kazooie, a little help, please? I don't think a short visit is going to hurt us."

Kazooie stared at Banjo, straight into his eyes. But, no matter how hard Banjo tried, he couldn't decipher what Kazooie was feeling. Her face was expressionless. And, for a second, Banjo felt as if her blank eyes quickly sharpened, trying to stab him. But what seemed like a while only lasted a second. And, not saying a word, Kazooie stuck her legs out and began to carry Banjo up the ramp.

Once inside, Kazooie retreated back into the backpack. Banjo smiled at Honey, "How have you been?"

"Oh, just wonderful, really. And know that you're more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like, Banjo. I'm sorry if it's a mess in here."

"No! It's quite alright!" Banjo felt Kazooie shuffle around tumultuously, "But Kazooie and I are kinda busy hanging out right now."

Honey sat on the bench behind her and crossed her legs, seemingly striking a pose. Her eyelids lowered and her smile turned sensual, "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me one of these days. We could go over to Hammerhead Beach and relax. Watch the sunset."

"Actually, I planned to do that w--"

Banjo cut himself off once he realized how light his backpack was. Taking it off and opening it up, he found nothing but air inside, "Kazooie! Oh no! Where is she?!"

Honey rolled her eyes, "I thought I saw her run outsi--"

"Thank you!"

And before Honey could finish, Banjo scampered out of the hive.

Once outside, Banjo glanced around frantically. His eye soon caught a red figure running towards the entrance to Glitter Gulch Mine. His heart feeling heavy and tense, he cried out to her, "Kazooie! Don't leave me in this world alone…"

But his plea fell on deaf ears. Because as soon as Kazooie jumped into the darkness, she was gone.

Banjo breathed a heavy sigh as he felt his body tense up and his heart weigh him down. But the tenseness and heaviness was something foreign to his couldn't figure out why he was feeling that way. He didn't do anything, did he?

He didn't waste any time trying to figure it out.  
He already found himself running after her.

--

The mine was damp and dusty with crystals sprinkled about, glistening in the dim light that was available. Banjo became breathy, having searched almost every inch of the area. His running pace already slowed to a somber walk as he approached the front door of the cabin that Dilberta and Buffalo Bill resided in. But before he could knock, a small beaver opened the door, as if knowing that someone was waiting outside. It was none other than Dilberta.

She smiled with a motherly affection, "Banjo! So nice to see you! Please come in!"

As Dilberta shut the door, Banjo shuffled inside, "I'm sorry to bother you."

"No! It's fine! Is everything all right? How's Kazooie?"

Banjo sighed, "That's just it. She ran into Glitter Gulch Mine without me and I can't find her."

Dilberta rubbed her temples, "Well, she hasn't been by here, I'm sorry to say."

Banjo sighed once again, causing Dilberta to heighten her observations. She observed how Banjo's shoulders slumped and his breathing seemed silent, but strained. She observed how Banjo's eyes were soft and scared, how Banjo fiddled with his necklace clumsily. She could tell that there was something more tumbling in his mind.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

Banjo slipped his hands into his pockets, "This is going to seem rude," he looked back at Dilberta, "but how do you feel about your relationship with Bill?"

A warm grin formed on Dilberta's lips, "Well, even though our relationship isn't a lover's type, we still love each other tremendously. We have a connection with each other that's quite difficult to explain in words."

"Even if you're different species?"

"Absolutely."

"What if your relationship _was _one?"

"One what?"

"A lover's type?"

With that last question, realization and understanding dawned on Dilberta and her grin widened, "I don't see anything wrong with it, Banjo. Why are you asking? Are you in love with Kazooie?"

Banjo shook his head, "I don't know. I might just have the same relationship you have with Bill."

"Then why did you ask me for my thoughts on the lover's type?"

Silence quickly entered the room as Banjo tried to piece together everything he was thinking. All of Dilberta's words made him wonder. And though so much racked his mind, things seemed slightly clearer. Sure, he wasn't absolutely certain, but it was clearer. However, before he could interpret his thoughts even more, he was interrupted by Dilberta.

"Try waiting by the tracks of the hand cart."

Not knowing what else to say, he whispered a timid 'thanks' and ventured back out again, leaving a smiling Dilberta behind.

--

Banjo waited by the end of the tracks, hoping Kazooie would appear any time soon. He tried to come to a conclusion as to why she ran off. And with every thought he had, it all boiled down to one main reason: the encounter with Honey B. Banjo blamed himself for Kazooie's fleeing. He knew Kazooie wanted to continue the exploration with no one slowing them down, which was just what Honey B. did. And the break in the adventure must have annoyed her, if anything. _That must be why she ran off. I need to apologize when I see her. I need--_

His thoughts were cut off as he heard the creaking of wheels. Glancing ahead, he saw Kazooie cranking the hand cart along, towards the end where he was. At the sight of her, he brightened, but tensed up. Kazooie stopped her cranking and the cart slowed to a stop right next to Banjo. The honey bear leaped quickly into his apology, "Kazooie, I'm sorry! I--"

Banjo immediately stopped his apology when he noticed Kazooie saying the same two words, "Banjo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. You were just being nice. I was just being…being…uh…"

"Impatient?"

"Yeah, that's it."

An awkward silence enveloped the two.  
But Banjo wasn't about to let it strangle them.

"May I join you?"

"Is the sky blue?"

Glad to see Kazooie back to normal self, Banjo swiftly boarded the hand cart and placed his paws on his side of the lever. Kazooie did the same. Then, together, the duo began working the lever, moving the cart along at a steady pace. As they continued moving, the pace quickened. And soon they were blazing across the tracks, cranking harder to make it over any hills.

They soon entered a tunnel that was full of diamonds sticking out from the wall, glistening as the bear and bird passed by. Banjo was in awe of the sight, his eyes sparkling, reflecting the diamonds. And Kazooie's eyes were the same, reflecting the diamond twinkling. The tunnel seemed to go on forever.

Eventually, they exited the tunnel and reached the end of the tracks.  
But the sensation of the diamond sparkling didn't leave Banjo's eyes.

Kazooie hopped off the handcart and called out to the honey bear, "So where to now?"

Blinking a few times, Banjo regained his sights and dismounted the handcart as well, "I don't know. Does Jolly's sound ok? We can take the train."

Kazooie scurried beside Banjo and nudged him, "I'm up for anything!" Laughing at her antics, Banjo placed an arm around her. And with a bounce in their step, the duo made their way over to the train station in Glitter Gulch Mine.

--

Gruntilda watched the scene, her eyes narrowing and arms folded, "And I thought I was going to see some action. But, of course, they kiss and make up."

She punched at the water, rippling the image, and threw her hands up in the air, "Is there no way to get them to go against each other?!" The hag sighed, her eyes returning to watch the image in the water again. She watched as Banjo and Kazooie boarded the train, "I guess I just have to get rid of them the usual way. And for that, a detour is in order."


	7. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter everyone! Thanksgiving weekend has given me a chance to revise and write more of the story! Once again, I want to thank everyone who has been reading! To both NN1 and Mable, you don't have to worry about this story being abandoned at all! :) I do apologize for being slow with the writing so much so that my updates are lagging! And I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And thank you again, mariosonic, for the review! I'm glad you were able to catch the metaphor! There's another literary device to catch here. Two literary devices actually. But I'll reveal the main one (that's not so obvious) at the author's notes after the chapter, in case someone couldn't catch it.

So now, without further ado...

**

* * *

**

**Knowing Me, Knowing You  
by girlperson2235**

**Chapter 6**

The darkness seemed to startle Banjo and Kazooie as the train reached its destination. Curious as to what was going on, the duo peeked their heads out of the train, only to see that they were in a dungeon of sorts. And glancing at the walls, they saw three monster heads mounted: one green, one blue, and one red.

"How did we get to Witchyworld?"

"Who knows?" Kazooie jumped out of the train, "I reckon we should look around since we're already here."

Banjo took a look around, trying to settle into the unsettling atmosphere, "I don't know if we should, Kazooie."

"There's nothing I can't handle, Banjo."

"You couldn't handle the cold."

"That's different!" Kazooie snapped. She immediately regained her composure and sighed, "Can we at least go to the big top and see if that wobbly inflatable thingy is still there?"

Before Banjo could answer, Kazooie was already up and darted outside. The honey bear felt uneasy about the whole situation. There was something ominous in the air that seemed to loom over his head. But, not wanting to lose Kazooie, he ran to catch up to her.

Outside, the sky was dark and the mechanical creaking of rides and eerie amusement park music filled the air. Kazooie sprinted over to the front of the big top with Banjo trailing a few feet away. Finally catching up to her, Banjo put a hand to his heart, taking deep breaths here and there. Kazooie snickered at Banjo's antics, "Gee, Banjo. You'd think we ran four miles by the way you're huffing! Come on! Let's go!"

Wasting no time, the breegull dashed inside and took a good look around, but saw nothing but the blue and white striped walls. "Well, that's just great," Kazooie placed her wings on her hips and shot a look at Banjo who stumbled in a few seconds later, "Now what?"

Before Banjo could say anything, a maniacal cackle pierced the atmosphere, "You may have stopped my plans before. But soon you both will be no more!"

Kazooie groaned, "What the--? I thought you stopped rhyming!"

No response was given. Instead, a flood of enemies marched inside from the entrance, carrying a large sheet of some sort. Then, after dropping it to the ground, the enemies filed out, and the main entrance to the big top slammed shut. The sheet soon began to enlarge and grow as it self-inflated. The legs rapidly shaped, along with the body, the arms, and finally the head. And before Banjo and Kazooie knew it, they were staring straight at an enormous inflatable Gruntilda.

The giant, air-filled version of the hag didn't frighten Kazooie in the least bit, "First the strange inflatable wobbly thing, and now an inflatable Gruntilda? I thought the bony hag would be more creative than th--"

But before Kazooie could finish her comment, the Gruntilda balloon swung an arm, knocking the breegull against the wall. Banjo gasped and shot a glare at the obvious threat. And Kazooie, the ever strong fighter, got back on her talons as quick as she was down. Then, running towards Banjo, she dove into his backpack and shook out her wings, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Beak bomb?"

"Exactly!"

Banjo nodded and crouched down slightly. Then, with a powerful vault, the duo took to the air. Kazooie flapped with all her might glaring at the inflatable Grunty the whole time. Then, after rearing back, she launched ahead, aiming her beak at the chest of the giant balloon. Banjo shut his eyes and straightened his body so they could aerodynamically gain more speed. But, much to their dismay, they simply bounced off, leaving hardly a scratch. Kazooie stared in disbelief. And, in a matter of seconds, she was at it again and again and again, each dart sharper then the last. However, it was all in vain.

Kazooie growled, but quickly regained her composure and steadily flapped to keep her and Banjo in the air, "Darn it! I thought that'd work for sure!"

Banjo sighed in frustration, "What about throwing a couple of grenade eggs?"

"Worth a shot."

With a fiery ferocity, Kazooie hacked up four grenade eggs at the hideous monstrosity. They hurled through the air at a breakneck pace. Then, smashing against the surface of the balloon, all four grenade eggs exploded. And, to the excitement of the bear and bird, the explosions were quickly followed by a loud "pop". The balloon burst apart and the gas inside it seeped into the room.

As the big top entrance opened once again, Banjo and Kazooie flipped triumphantly in the air. Kazooie laughed, "Way too easy, Grunty! I thought you'd step it up a notch!"

"Oh, but I did, little bird! I didn't fill that balloon with just _any _gas!"

Banjo's eyes widened at the statement and he promptly noticed the red gas flowing out of inflatable Grunty. As it spread, sharp sensations began to prick at his body. Kazooie, shocked by the same sensations, plummeted to the ground.

The pricking continued to intensify, seemingly ripping at them. Banjo writhed on the ground and clenched his eyes shut, not knowing what to do, the pain rendering him almost without the strength to move. But as soon as the pain stabbed him, it faded away. In curiosity, he opened his eyes. And out of the corner of his eye, he caught a golden sparkle. That was all he needed to see.

Kazooie wrapped her wings around Banjo as she used wonderwing with such a magnificent flair. And Banjo, without hesitation, stood up and sprinted over to the exit. Everything seemed to be happening in such a blur as his legs ran involuntarily, mechanically. He wondered how quick he could escape, how long could Kazooie maintain wonderwing, how long the pain would last. His thoughts, however, were brief as they emerged out of the big top. Banjo stumbled into the open and Kazooie flipped out of the backpack. Terrified for his friend, Banjo scooted over to Kazooie and examined her breathing, which was thankfully steady, yet soft. The breegull slowly opened her eyes halfway while a tired smile escaped her beak, "And with one gold feather to spare…"

Banjo weakly beamed at Kazooie's ever present dignity and gently carried the breegull, situating her into the backpack. Then, with such tenderness, he slowly made his way out of Witchyworld.

---

Night had already fallen as the bear and bird trudged into Jolly's. Once inside, the rowdy atmosphere seemed to slightly awaken the duo's tiresome states. Jolly waved gracefully as Banjo and Kazooie pushed past the crowd and approached the bar table, "Why hello there! You came on the right night! Is there anything I can get you two?"

Kazooie slapped her wing on the table to keep herself up, "Gimme a ginger beer, Jolly."

"Right away!" Jolly winked before spinning about and skipping to fetch the beverage.

As they waited, Banjo and Kazooie leaned against the bar table trying to relax. They just looked at each other and smiled, both amused and exhausted from the day's events. And, at that moment, a sense of calm drifted over them. However, it didn't last long as Jolly returned with the ginger beer, "Well, as you all know, it's grab a sailor night! And since it's already 8 o'clock…"

Jolly didn't need to finish. In an instant, the clamor of the bar escalated into an amorous frenzy. Makeout sessions sprung up left and right as bar patrons pushed one another against tables, walls, or whatever was available. Before Banjo and Kazooie could react, Jolly appeared behind them, "Why don't you guys join in the merriment! There's plenty of Seamen's Brew for everyone!"

Banjo awkwardly bit his lip, "Er, I think we'll give it a miss. Thanks for the ginger beer, though."

"Anytime! Be careful on the way o--!"

Jolly was cut off by his partner, Merry Maggie, who pinned him on the bar table.

And with that, Banjo and Kazooie awkwardly ambled over towards the exit, trying their best not to get caught in the frivolities.

Outside, the raucous clambering of the bar seemed to fade into the distance and the peace returned once again. The water was sprinkled with the glistening beams of the moonlight and some of the sparkling seemed to reflect in both Banjo and Kazooie's eyes. The ambience of the night blanketed across the duo and both took a deep, clean breath, glad to be a bit refreshed since the Witchyworld encounter.

"Today was quite a day, huh, Banjo?!"

The honey bear snapped out of his small reverie and glanced over at his breegull buddy who had stepped out of his backpack. Her feathers seemed dazzling in the moonlight and her emerald eyes shone brighter than usual. He smiled, despite the lingering confusion which tugged at him, "Yeah, quite a day."

Rolling her eyes at the minimal answer, Kazooie pecked Banjo's head, "Hey! I'm up for a swim! I'll race you in!"

And without so much of a 'ready, set, go,' Banjo and Kazooie ran down the ramp that led into the lagoon and dove into the crystal blue water. Kazooie, obviously the lighter of the two, quickly resurfaced. She circled around, trying to keep an eye out for her best friend. Suddenly, she felt a tug at her leg and submerged into the cold depths of the lagoon. The breegull thrashed about, trying her best to escape. But, before she knew it, the coldness faded away and she was engulfed in a warm embrace. The new found feeling relaxed her for a bit. And, after a second, she resurfaced. Blinking her eyes a couple of times, she soon realized she was in Banjo's arms and shot a glare at him, "You're going to pay for trying to drown me."

And with that, she slipped out of his arms and swam back to the runway where Mumbo's spell pad once was and sat on the edge. Banjo laughed, "Come on, Kazooie! I wouldn't try to drown you! I'm your friend!"

"That tries to drown me!"

"Kazooie!"

The breegull smirked to show no hard feelings, "Don't worry about it! Guess this is what I get for scaring you back at Mad Monster Mansion."

Banjo shrugged and smirked back, "What are friends for?"

He swam over to Kazooie and sat next to her. For a moment, neither one said a word. They just sat there, the water gently splashing at their feet and the peaceful sound of ripples blanketing the air. After a minute or two, Kazooie plucked something from under her wing and presented it to Banjo, a glint of pride in her eyes, "Hey, Banjo. I want you to have this."

Eyeing the object with great intensity, Banjo couldn't help but allow his jaw to drop slightly, "Your last gold feather? Kazooie, I--"

"Hey, it's nothing. Think of it as a thanks for today," Kazooie chuckled, "It was great to actually do something for once!"

Banjo chortled, "Well, thank you!" He graciously took the delicate gold feather in his large hands, fondly handling it, examining every detail, every shimmer. And as he continued to hold it, he began to think about his relationship with Kazooie and how much it was like the gold feather he was holding. Their friendship freely drifted about, allowing the wind to the take it wherever it wanted. And though they were free spirits in the breeze, their relationship was still strong, golden, unbreakable…

…invincible.

Banjo closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Kazooie's waist. In turn, the breegull leaned in close, exhausted from the day's events and closed her eyes as well. Then with a sigh of contentment, Banjo settled into the peace of the night; there was no more need to think. Because it was at that moment he realized, at that moment he knew…

…he _loved_ Kazooie.

---

Morning chased away the darkness gradually as the sun rose. It seemed odd how Jolly's quickly quieted in the morning when the night was so rambunctious. Banjo, beginning to awake, wearily snuggled deeper into the bed. After his and Kazooie's crazy day, Banjo felt too tired to walk all the way home to Spiral Mountain. He was just too emotionally and physically drained. And Kazooie was too exhausted to fly them home. So, instead, they rented a room at Jolly's and the two of them just slept there: Banjo on the bed, and Kazooie in Banjo's backpack which he placed on the floor next to the bed, since there was no coat rack.

Finally getting up, Banjo yawned and stretched, "Kazooie? Are you up?" He looked over to where his backpack laid, and was awakened in an instant, "Kazooie!"

Banjo's eyes stayed locked to the empty backpack on the floor. But his concentration was broken eventually by the sound of metal clanging. Banjo's gaze turned to the silo that was still in the corner of the room, and on top of it was a note. Banjo rushed over, snatched it up, and read it.

_Although you may not really know how,  
__Kazooie is my prisoner now.  
__I planned to break your little team  
__By stealing her while she just dreamed.  
__So snatched I did, while in her sleep.  
__Then carried her to Cauldron Keep.  
__Recall the gas from the Witchyworld fight?  
__It made you both sleep through the night.  
__No sound could wake you, no movement at all.  
__Because of that, there was no brawl.  
__So nabbing the bird was an easy job.  
__And now I leave you to fret and sob.  
Since no warnings you will heed  
I'll help you out: two Jiggies you'll need.  
__Get her back, you're welcome to do.  
__But a big surprise is waiting for you._

Soon there was running, then the slamming of the door.  
And seconds later, the note drifted to the floor.

---

In Jinjo Village, a blue Jinjo stood out in the open. He was free. Grunty had finally set him free. And all he had to do was a final task of delivering a note at the end of the night. He was confused as to why Gruntilda would want Banjo to know where she was holding Kazooie prisoner and how to get her back, but he quickly brushed the thought out of his mind. After so long, he was free. And that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

**Author's Notes/Explanation:**

Did you guys catch the realization of an earlier foreshadowing? Remember, in chapter three, when Kazooie says:

"Ha! Like I'd ever let myself get captured by that bony hag! In my dreams!"

And Grunty says in response:

"In _your_ dreams, eh? Well, we'll just see about that, little bird!"

Well, in this chapter, that statement becomes realized, quite literally, as Kazooie is captured while she was sleeping and dreaming.


	8. Chapter 7

Once again, I want to thank my readers and my reviewers! The amount of attention that everyone is giving my fanfic is absolutely overwhelming for me! I do apologize for the lack of updates and, perhaps, the brevity of this chapter. I only take forever because I'm extremely busy and it takes me a while to revise the chapters so they're just right.

To Zorble, I'm glad I could surprise you with the capture of Kazooie and I'm thrilled that you caught the Split-Up Pads reference! :) I was hoping someone would notice. I'm pretty sure that's what Banjo says. And I'm glad you are finding hidden symbolism in the story!

I must tell you all now, this chapter has no symbolism. But it does have slight foreshadowing that will only make sense when I put out the next two or three chapters.

So, without further ado...

**

* * *

**

**Knowing Me, Knowing You  
by girlperson2235**

**Chapter 7**

"Tooty. Tooty, wake up."

Back at Bottles' house, Banjo gently rocked Tooty, waking her from her slumber. As she awoke, her eyes slowly opened. And upon seeing Banjo, she smiled, "Good morning, Banjo," however, that smile soon faded away as her eyes met Banjo's desperate ones, "Banjo, what's wrong?"

The honey bear put a paw to his forehead, "Oh Tooty, yesterday was absolutely amazing! I love her! I can't believe I didn't see it before! I love her!"

Tooty embraced Banjo in excitement, "That's great, big brother! Then why are you so worried? Are you worried about what she might think?"

Still distraught, Banjo gently pulled away from his sister's embrace and launched into a rapid-fire manner of speaking, "I may _never_ know what she thinks. Grunty captured her! Right under my nose! She said I need two Jiggies in order to save her."

Tooty bounced about anxiously, prodding her brother to go and save Kazooie already, "You have to get her back! You can do it, Banjo! You already have two Jiggies left over from your first adventure! It's so easy!"

Banjo seemed just as eager, but something still held him back, "That's just it, Tooty. It seems almost _too_ easy."

The younger bear wouldn't hear any of it, "It works in your favor! The worst there can be is some giant, scary monster! But you can handle it! I'll even tag along!"

Banjo shook his head, "No, you stay here with Bottles again. If there is some 'giant, scary monster' as you said, I don't want you getting hurt by it."

Tooty groaned in protest, but soon nodded in understanding, "Ok, big brother. Just be careful."

Reaching into his backpack, Banjo felt around for the two Jiggies he needed.  
However, he only found one.

"Oh no! Where's the other Jiggy?!"

Tooty grabbed Banjo's hand, annoyed that he was losing his composure so easily, "Calm down! It's ok! You just have to find another one!"

"But I don't have time!"

Furrowing her brow, the younger bear sat in thought for a minute or two. Then, brightening, she looked up at Banjo, "Why don't you ask King Jingaling? I'm sure he could help you. Maybe he has a Jiggy he could spare!"

Banjo sighed in relief, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!"

Tooty smirked, "Well, your mind does tend to be cloudy when you're in love."

"Tooty!"

Bursting into laughs and giggles, the two bears came together in a loving embrace. And then, with a fiery determination in his eyes and in his stride, Banjo made his way out of Bottles' place and over to King Jingaling's place.

---

The blue jinjo watched as Banjo made his way from Bottles' house to the center of Jinjo Village. And although the jinjo wasn't close enough to see his facial expression, he could tell that Banjo was distraught just by how he ran and how his shoulders were slightly slumped. A pang of guilt began to tug at the jinjo's heart, irking him even more with each heartbeat. _I did this. He saved us jinjos, and yet I did this to him. This isn't the thanks he should get. But should I even help him? What if Grunty sees me trying to help?_

He made up his mind.  
And, as stealthy as the stillness of the air,  
He followed Banjo to King Jingaling's throne room.

---

The golden walls of the throne room greeted Banjo as he walked in. Surprised to see him, King Jingaling waved hello, "Yo Banjo! What's up?"

Approaching Jingaling's throne, Banjo took a deep breath before continuing, "Hey King Jingaling! I'm in a bit of a fix right now. Kazooie's been captured and I need a Jiggy. You wouldn't happen to have an extra you could spare, do you?"

The jinjo king shook his head, "Sorry, Banjo. I don't have any."

Banjo sighed dejectedly, "Well, thanks anyway."

"I know where you can find one!"

Startled by the new voice, Banjo looked behind him for the source and found a blue jinjo. King Jingaling smiled, "Ah yes. Banjo, this jinjo just returned to us today after being snatched by Gruntilda. If anyone knows where Grunty is hiding a Jiggy, it's him."

The jinjo nodded, half wishing that King Jingaling hadn't reminded him of being held captive by Gruntilda Winkybunion. Happy to have this new ally on his side, Banjo sighed in relief, "Thank goodness! I'd really appreciate it if you could help me out! I had another Jiggy, but it got lost."

The jinjo winced and slightly shifted his gaze to the side, _I know. I'm the one who took it._

King Jingaling smiled warmly, "Then it's settled! You both should get going! Peace out, yo!"

Both Banjo and the blue jinjo made their way outside. Banjo's steps were unwavering, yet fearful while the blue jingo's steps were filled with guilt and the hope of setting things right. Banjo quickened his pace, "We better hurry! Oh I hope Kazooie's ok!"

The blue jinjo directed his gaze to the ground, _I wish I could tell you she'll be fine. But after all I've done, how could I?_

---

Kazooie's eyes fluttered open as she tried to adjust to the light of her surroundings. Feeling a yawn coming on, she attempted to stretch out her wings.

But she couldn't.

She tried again and again, but her wings seemed glued to her sides. Finally, opening her eyes fully, she noticed the ropes that fastened her arms to her sides. She tried to get up on her talons, but that was to no avail as well. Just then, she heard a cackle, "Up already? You're going to ruin the surprise!"

Kazooie glanced around her and realized that she was lying down inside a machine of some sort: the very same machine that Grunty had placed Tooty into a few years ago. Kazooie scoffed and attempted to free herself, trying to keep her cool, "Are you going back to trying to look semi-decent? I thought you'd notice you've got a long way to go!"

Grunty didn't flinch, "You better enjoy that wisecrack now, because it's the last one you're ever going to make."

"No one could think you're beautiful because, on the inside, you'll always be the same old, ugly h--. "

"I don't need your opinion!"

Silence quickly fell, except for the cracking of Gruntilda's knuckles as she clenched her fist . And after a second or two, the witch sighed and cleared her throat, "I have all the time in the world to make me pretty. An assistant of mine has helped me buy time by stealing one of your buddy's Jiggies. He won't be able to save you without it," after a slight moment of thought, the hag smirked even more, "Come to think of it, he won't even be able to save you _with_ it."

Before the breegull could spit out another retort, she was met with maniacal cackles that bounced around the room, echoing in eerie delight, seemingly turning one Grunty into thousands. Seeing that Kazooie wasn't going to stop struggling, the witch scoffed, "Well, I should go check on your buddy, shouldn't I?"

And with that, she made her way out of the room.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for being so patient! And thank you once again to all of my readers and reviewers! I especially want to thank CrystalMask for taking the time to write out a review on an iPhone of all things! Thank you so much for taking the time and enduring the frustration!

I'm sorry for the delay! Things have been busy. But I hope the wait was worth it! This chapter I couldn't wait to release because...well...just read it. It is in this chapter where the big twist that has been foreshadowed in the past is revealed.

And now...without anymore delay...

* * *

**Knowing Me, Knowing You  
by girlperson2235**

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure it's here?"

"Positive."

"And how do you know?"

Though it was only the afternoon, the sky was dark, gloomy, and littered with dark clouds and twinkling stars. The newly formed duo found themselves facing off against the entrance to Witchyworld. And although the gates were wide open, there was nothing welcoming about it.

But welcoming or not, they both went in anyway.

The blue jinjo tried to ignore the last question Banjo had just asked. He fidgeted, staring down at the floor from time to time. The silence seemed to slice off their ears. But Banjo, ever persistent, asked again, "How do you know?"

"When you've been held prisoner by Grunty for so long, you begin to know how she works." _Well, that's half the truth, _the blue jinjo thought.

As they passed by the big top, Banjo flinched a bit and let out a quick sigh, "Funny. I was just here yesterday. With Kazooie."

"And how do _you_ know?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know that you're really in love with Kazooie? What if it was just the atmosphere playing tricks on you? It could have been too perfect that you mistook it for romance."

As they passed by the big top and made their way to the space area of the world, Banjo continued to marvel at the fact that he was just here with Kazooie yesterday. He could feel his heart as it heaved heavy sighs, _If I wasn't falling in love with her, then what _was_ I feeling? _But then he remembered yesterday and how his heart skipped a beat around her. He remembered that night at Jolly Roger's Lagoon and how he wanted to hold her forever in the calm of the evening. And he remembered how devastated he was when he realized Kazooie was snatched away…the morning after he figured out what he felt in the first place.

_No. I love her. I'm sure of it._

The honey bear shook his head at the blue jinjo's pessimism, "You're not very hopeful, are you?"

The blue jinjo ignored the last remark and walked up to the entrance of the Star Spinners, "It's in here."

Banjo didn't question it. And he soon found himself inside, staring up at the Star Spinners. In complete contrast to the outside, all of the lights were on inside, causing Banjo and the blue jinjo to squint a little. The large mechanical stars themselves were in full, wild rotation. And at the highest star, a golden glint caught Banjo's eye.

"I see it!"

Wasting no time, the honey bear sprung onto the first of the stars. He stumbled a bit as his head spun and he lost his momentum. But as quick as he lost it, he regained it again and kept on moving. The sound of clanking could be heard as his feet landed on each star. At the second to last star, Banjo lost his footing and grasped onto the edge of the star. He closed his eyes to try and keep from becoming nauseous as the star whipped him around.

The blue jinjo wasn't too far behind. He leapt onto the star Banjo was on, struggling to hold his ground, and offered his hand. Banjo smacked his hand into the blue jinjo's and, with all of his strength, pulled himself up as the blue jinjo yanked him up. And, with one last, violent tug, Banjo collapsed onto the star. Getting up and dusting himself off, he gritted his teeth in determination and took off to the end.

Banjo leaped onto the final star and darted to the golden sparkling. Grasping the Jiggy close, he laughed and allowed the star to spin him around and around, not caring how dizzy or confused he was at the moment. A few seconds later, the blue jinjo joined him at the top as well. The honey bear heaved a huge sigh of relief, "Thank you so much!"

The blue jinjo laughed, "Not a problem! Though I would like to get down no--"

_BOOM!_

A green blast had crashed into the star below them, sparking a blinding flash. And as soon as that flash died down, the figure of Gruntilda was plain in few, just a few meters away. She cackled with delight and began to harness another sickly green spell in her hands, "I'm so surprised you show concern. I guess a lesson you must learn."

Banjo toppled to the ground. Then, without a second glance, he bolted for the exit. However, if he would have paid closer attention, he would have realized that the blue jinjo was completely paralyzed, staying with Grunty at the Star Spinners.

The only thing that followed Banjo out was a flash of green light.

And then, dead silence.

---

The second Banjo realized that the blue jinjo had been left behind in Grunty's clutches was a second too late. The green light that shot from the entrance only meant one thing: death. Cold, grey death.

Clutching the jiggy even closer, Banjo's expression returned to fierce determination once again. His stroll changed from awkward to ambitious. And then, running out of Witchyworld, he made his way to the nearest warp silo, _Cauldron Keep, here I come. Hang on, Kazooie._

---

Gruntilda arrived at Cauldron Keep and scampered over to the machine Kazooie was in. The breegull thrashed about, still trying to break free, "What did you do to him?! Just wait 'til I get out of here!"

The hag smirked, "After I'm through with you, you might want to stay locked up in here!" Lights flashed and hums and whirrs cracked the silence as the witch threw every switch and pressed every button, "But don't worry about Banjo. I didn't harm him. If I did, it'd ruin everything, wouldn't it?"

Kazooie scoffed, "He's saving me! I know he is!"

_Please let him save me..._

---

Approaching Cauldron Keep, Banjo saw that a jigsaw puzzle locked the entrance. The image only need two more pieces. Taking them out of his backpack, Banjo put them in place and finished the picture. The details were so fine and the colors so vibrant. The warmth of the reds and yellows seemed to blanket the bear's heart while the touch of emerald stared straight into his blue eyes.

And as the drawbridge fell, all Banjo could do was breathe.

Stand and breathe.

---

Gruntilda observed as Banjo lingered by the completed puzzle of his birdy best friend. She knew that Banjo's mind was filled nothing but thoughts of Kazooie. She knew that he wouldn't stop until Kazooie was safe.

And that's exactly what the hag wanted.

She pressed one last button and strutted over to Kazooie. Then, she leaned in close, her breath slapping the breegull's face as she emphasized every word, "He's not going to save _you_."

Before Kazooie could question it, Grunty slammed the door shut. Then, she made her way to the other chamber of the machine and stuffed herself in. The contraption beeped and hummed wildly as everything began to shake. And as soon as Kazooie shut her eyes, she was gone.

---

Kazooie began to awake, feeling achy and heavy everywhere, _That machine practically sucked the life outta me. _As she began to get up, the sound of two familiar voices quickly caught her attention.

Banjo's voice

And her own.

Rushing to a nearby window, Kazooie could only gawk in disbelief as she watched her own birdy body walking away from Cauldron Keep alongside Banjo. She tried screaming out to her honey bear friend, but all that escaped her mouth was croaky screech.

Kazooie ran over to a mirror on the wall and stared intently at it, desperately hoping that her thoughts were wrong, desperately hoping to see crimson feathers.

However, all she found was Grunty's face staring straight back at her.

* * *

**Author's Notes/Explanation:**

So much happened, didn't it? Especially that last part.

Here's all of the foreshadowing of Grunty and Kazooie switching places:  
-Chapter 5: "She punched at the water, rippling the image, and threw her hands up in the air, 'Is there no way to get them to go against each other?!'"  
-Chapter 6: "_Get her back, you're welcome to do. / But a big surprise is waiting for you."  
-_Chapter 7: "...after a slight moment of thought, the hag smirked even more, 'Come to think of it, he won't even be able to save you _with_ it.'"  
-Chapter 8: "The hag smirked, 'After I'm through with you, you might want to stay locked up in here!' Lights flashed and hums and whirrs cracked the silence as the witch threw every switch and pressed every button, 'But don't worry about Banjo. I didn't harm him. If I did, it'd ruin everything, wouldn't it?'...Then, she leaned in close, her breath slapping the breegull's face as she emphasized every word, 'He's not going to save _you_.'"

I hope that helped if you guys didn't remember. And I don't blame you if you didn't. I haven't updated in a while. And I hope this made you enjoy the story even more instead of killing it! Guess you have to wait until next time to see what happens!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry for keeping all of you waiting! And I'm sorry that this chapter isn't too long. On the bright side, we're almost at the end! :) Once again, I want to thank everyone that has been reading and everyone that has been reviewing! I really do appreciate everyone's interest in the fanfic!

So, with that said, I present to you...

* * *

**Knowing Me, Knowing You  
by girlperson2235**

**Chapter 9**

"Thank goodness you're ok!"

Banjo appeared to frolic along the path back to Jinjo Village. The sun seemed to shine brighter than usual to him. A smile was splashed all over his face as his blue eyes twinkled. And all of this materialized because beside him was his birdy buddy…

…or so he thought.

Gruntilda couldn't help but smirk on the outside as she tried her best to contain her scrofulous nature, "Of course I'm ok. I'm just wondering how'd ya manage."

The honey bear draped an arm around the breegull impostor, "Err…let's just say that a little determination goes a long way."

The hag laughed and subtly shifted away from Banjo's embrace. Noticing this, the honey bear averted his gaze and kept his paws to his sides. As they walked, a mischievous glint continued to flicker in her newly acquired emerald, avian eyes, "It was really odd that Grunty kidnapped _me_ for her revamped beauty machine. I mean, face it, I'm no looker. I'm annoying and snappy and hostile and--"

"Who cares, Kazooie? You're important to me no matter how you look or how you act."

All that followed was silence. Whether it was awkward or reflective, Banjo couldn't figure out. All he saw was a breegull continuing her pace with her gaze directed forward. No more words were said as the two continued their walk. But Banjo meditated on his feelings, _Why do I feel this way? How do I let you know that I care way too much about you? Somehow, it seems like you know, but you're pushing me away. Well, I'll never know what you're feeling until I tell you, right?_

Eventually, they reached the front door of Bottles' house.

Banjo knocked on the door. And as soon as he knocked, the door opened to reveal Tooty standing there with a giant grin on her face. Without a second's delay, the young cub dashed into her older brother's arms, "You're safe! I knew you could do it!"

Bottles ran into the living room to greet them, "Did you rescue, Kazooie?"

"Oh great, it's _you._"

Bottles rolled his eyes at the sight of the red plumage, "I'll take that as a yes."

Banjo sighed at the remark. However, just happy to have his breegull buddy back, he dropped the scolding glance and placed an arm around his little sister, "Thanks for keeping an eye on Tooty, Bottles. I really do appreciate it!"

Bottles shrugged his shoulders, "It's not a problem, Banjo. The kids and I had a great time!"

"Yeah, it was fun!" Tooty glanced up hopefully at Banjo, "I still wish I coulda tagged along with you."

Banjo ruffled her hair, "I promise to make it up to you, Tooty."

"Actually, I think just Tooty and I should hangout. You know, a girls day out kinda thing," Grunty grinned wildly.

The two honey bears and the bespectacled mole could only give an odd glance at the suggestion. Bottles cocked an eyebrow, "That's a bit unlike you, bird brain."

"Hey, beetle breath, I just thought it'd be nice for the two of us to talk!"

Tooty brightened as if she realized what was going on, "Oh! I think that's a great idea! What do you think, big brother?"

Banjo chuckled, "An outing with Kazooie? Why not? It's not like you'd hurt her, right Kazooie? "

Grunty cackled slightly, "I'm not going to hurt her!"

"Yay!" Tooty skipped about, "Where are we going, Kazooie?"

Gruntilda couldn't suppress the smug smile that was forming on her face any longer, "Oh, it'll be a surprise."

Roughly pulling Tooty to her side, she began to lead her out the door.

"Let's just say…you'll never know what hit ya… "

---

Tooty and Gruntilda ambled through the lush, green grass of Jinjo Village. One of them had a giddy glint in her eyes while the other had a malicious fire. Tooty frivolously chattered away, "So Kazooie, how was your adventure with Banjo?"

"Interesting."

"Did you do anything crazy?"

"You _could _say that."

Annoyed at the tepid demeanor, Tooty huffed and folded her arms, "You're really not helping the conversation. I thought you wanted to talk to--."

"Is the bear in love with the bird?'

Tooty stopped for a moment, pondering the question. She placed a paw on her chin and scratched her head with the other, "That's an odd way to ask."

"Well, I need to know."

An innocent, perky air sprung from Tooty as she recalled her brother's recent realization, "Did he act strange around you?"

Grunty paused for a moment, a slight wrinkle formed on her forehead. Then, inhaling sharply, she looked up at the sky, "He said something about liking me no matter what. It was weird."

"You shouldn't find it weird. He was being truthful, you know."

"But how could he like someone so loud and obnoxious and mean…"

Tooty stopped in her tracks, "That doesn't matter to him, Kazooie. He loves you. And he would give you the world if he could. I know that sounds cliché, but I know my brother. He went through a great deal to save you."

Unnoticed by the young bear, a sly grin escaped Grunty's newfound beak. Tooty was busy thinking about her brother and how she only wanted the best for him, "And now I have to ask _you _something, Kazooie," with a serious aura, Tooty gazed directly into the emerald eyes that belonged to none other than the red-crested breegull she knew as Kazooie, "Are you in love with Banjo?"

Grunty only stared at the feathers that covered the body she switched into. Then, approaching a warp silo, she turned her attention to the cub next to her and fiercely snatched her from behind, "Why don't you ask _her_ yourself?"

---

_3...2...1...GO!_

A thundering thud echoed throughout Cauldron Keep followed by a desperate, scratchy wail. Exhausted from her efforts, Kazooie collapsed onto the floor. On the outside, she showed signs of indifference and fatigue. However, on the inside, her heart cried. _How does Grunty deal with this heavy metal body?! I have to get out of here. Banjo. What's that ugly, old hag going to do to him?!_

Kazooie gritted her teeth, preparing to lift her new bulky body up. But before she could even muster the strength, the door of the room flung open and a body was instantly thrown at her. Kazooie instinctively wrapped her arms around the petite figure in her midst, "Tooty! Are you ok?!"

A cackle pierced Kazooie's ears. She quickly looked up at the door and found herself glaring into her own emerald eyes. The dissembler smiled at the display before her, "Two down, one to go, huh? I'm still surprised you haven't found a way out yet!"

Grunty swiftly shut the door and locked it again, "Don't worry about Banjo. I'll take good care of him."

Kazooie shouted an incoherent battle cry. Then, not knowing what else to do, she met Tooty's gaze. Tooty couldn't help but stare at the metal, mangled body of Gruntilda in front of her. But noticing the softness, the helplessness that dimly burned in the eyes that gazed back at her, Tooty knew that it wasn't Grunty she was looking at. She knew it wasn't Grunty she saw on the floor in a heap.

She knew it _wasn't_ Grunty that was holding her close.

"Kazooie?"

"Tooty?"

"I can't believe Grunty did this to you."

"Neither can I."

"Poor Banjo," Tooty lowered her head in dejection.

Kazooie's blanched state quickly evaporated, "She better not try anything! I'll shove my new metal foot right up her--" Kazooie groaned in frustration, "Oh, how the heck do we get out of here?!"

The cub thought for a moment. Then, snapping her fingers, she perked up, "Wait a second! You have Grunty's body! Can't you make a spell or something?!"

Kazooie slapped her forehead, "Why didn't I think of that?" Gathering all of her concentration, Kazooie put her hands out in front of her and drew in all the air she could. A sickly, green spark began to grow at her metal fingertips. And then, with a smirk on her face, she shot the spell forward at the door. Instantly, the door shattered, metal and stone flying everywhere. Kazooie and Tooty laughed at their success.

"Nice thinking! That blast thingy was cool!" Kazooie ran out of the room, "C'mon! We have to save Banjo!"

The two of them didn't have to run very far. They soon stumbled upon Grunty's broom.

Tooty pointed it out, "How convenient! We can reach Banjo in no time using this!"

"Two for two, huh Tooty? I reckon I should give you a medal!"

Tooty giggled and quickly jumped on the broom, "Let's go, Kazooie! We have to get to Banjo before Grunty takes advantage of his affection for you!"

"Wait a second, Tooty. Does that mean…Banjo's in love with me?"

A second of silence deafened both of their ears. Then, without hesitation, Tooty grasped Kazooie's hand and searched the haggish eyes she saw with her own childish ones, "Kazooie. Are you…do you love Banjo?"

"What?! Err...of course not! A bird in love with a bear? That's ridiculous! That's--"

Kazooie's voice began to crack. And as she shut her eyes, the sad desperation that had been concealed for so long began to leak from them. That desperation didn't belong to the hag that Tooty saw on the outside; it belonged to the breegull she knew was on the inside.

That was enough of an answer for her.


	11. Chapter 10

Yay! We're almost done! I can't believe it's almost the end! Well, as always, I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers who have followed this story! I'm really sorry that this took a while, but I really do hope that it's worth the trouble!

This chapter was a difficult chapter to write and revise. I can only hope it turned out ok. The beginning of the chapter though...well...you'll see...  
So with that...here we go...

* * *

**Knowing Me, Knowing You  
by girlperson2235**

**Chapter 10**

Banjo sat atop Spiral Mountain, a brow furrowed, a gaze directed to the sky. All of the thoughts he possessed seemed to ricochet about his head, pounding away at the walls of his mind. As he glanced up at the sky, he could see himself and Kazooie flying high. He closed his eyes and felt the wind brush against him as he imagined Kazooie by his side and their carefree laughter riding the wind along with them. As the wind whispered in his ear, he paid little attention to the sound of talons pattering up the mountain.

"Banjo!"

A pair of wings firmly wrapped around his chest, startling the honey bear from his trance, "Hey, Kazooie! Did you and Tooty have a fun time?"

"It was fantastic! Err…she's back at the house now," Grunty plopped down beside him, "That leaves time for us to…talk."

"Kazooie. Wait. I know we need to talk, but…please…just let me get this out," Banjo sighed before continuing, "We've been friends for so long. And through the years, I feel like…well…I feel like we've grown closer than ever before. And…I know it seems wrong, but…I love you."

Without a moment's delay, Grunty grasped Banjo's head and pulled it close to hers so his mouth and her beak were but a breath away from each other, "Then kiss me."

"Kazooie? What? But how do--"

Grunty placed a feather on his lips, silencing him instantly while piercing Banjo's eyes with her half-lidded gaze. A thick, prurient air surrounded them both as Gruntilda began to slowly stroke Banjo's chin with her wing. She then moved her wing downward, tracing Banjo's neck, then his chest. The honey bear swallowed hard as a tiny bead of sweat began to trickle down his forehead. And yet, he felt himself drawing closer, his lips about to brush against the tip of her beak.

Just then, a green flash whizzed an inch over their heads, swiftly slicing the tension. Jolting away from each other, Banjo and Gruntilda switched their gaze in the direction of their attacker. Squinting his eyes, Banjo saw a large figure hurling towards them at great speed, "Grunty?"

Grunty quickly jumped up from her spot and pointed a wing at the silhouette, "And look! Tooty is with her too! She must have captured her!" A wicked smile played across her beak and she folded her wings in self-satisfaction as she watched Banjo's expression slip into one of anger and determination, "What do you suggest we do, Banjo?"

Banjo smirked at the face of the breegull he saw beside him, unaware of the hag present within, "We'll do what we always do. We'll take her down."

---

Up in the air, Kazooie darted forward with Tooty clutching at her waist from behind. Kazooie mentally cursed her bad aim while Tooty panicked, "Careful! Don't hit Banjo!"

"I'm not trying to! I would never!"

"We have to tell Banjo it's us!"

Kazooie began to slow down a bit, "With Grunty there living it up in my body? There's no _way_ he'll belie--"

She was cut off by a blue egg that careened to the left of her. Kazooie shot Grunty a glare, _Well, at least her aim is worse than mine. _Kazooie gripped the broom tight with Tooty following suit as they eyed Banjo and Kazooie's body darting towards them.

"Hang on, Tooty!"

---

Both duos charged at each other with blinding force as the winds seemed to rip through them both. Grunty fired a barrage of blue eggs at Kazooie who dodged them effortlessly. Stopping herself in mid-flight, Kazooie charged up a blast and sent it straight for Gruntilda. Banjo flinched apprehensively and Grunty stood in place with a grin on her face, "You can't hurt me, I'm invincib--"

Banjo cut her off by lunging sideways, taking Grunty with him. And, in a split second, a flash of green shot past them, ramming into Spiral Mountain. Kazooie and Tooty cringed at the sight of the explosion, knowing that it could have been Banjo. The honey bear yanked the crimson wing next to him, "Kazooie! What were you thinking?"

Grunty yanked her wing out of Banjo's grip and continued flapping, "I was trying to use wonderwing!"

"We have to be quicker, Kazooie! No telling what Grunty's got up her--"

Another ball of glowing green silenced any remaining words Banjo had. Kazooie shouted and clenched her fists. Seeing her so upset, Tooty held onto Kazooie's hand with a firm, reassurance that seemed to say,

_Don't give up. Banjo needs you._

Kazooie glanced over at Banjo. Even from far away as they stared each other down, she could spot his blue eyes, splashing with determination and concern. Determination and concern for her. He wanted _Kazooie_ safe, not Grunty.

And definitely not Grunty in Kazooie's body.

Kazooie was going to fight even harder to make sure Banjo got what he wanted.  
Because she knew that _she, _herself, wanted the same.

Not giving the clock a moment to rest, Kazooie darted forward, hoping to knock Gruntilda out of the backpack. But, reacting hastily, Gruntilda flew forward, coughed up a fire egg, and hurled it with deadly precision. Kazooie screeched to a halt, but in vain. The fire egg scorched the side of her bony face, starting a small blaze.

Without a second thought, Kazooie dove down to the ground, her eyes set only on the blue ripples she saw up ahead, "Take a deep breath, Tooty!"

A rush of cool blue smashed against their bodies, clouding their vision. Instantly, the burning sensation was soothed by the waters of one of the Spiral Mountain lakes. Grunty cackled at her handiwork, "Guess I was too hot for them!"

"We have to check on Tooty!" Banjo began to panic, not seeing his sister emerging from the lake.

"Ugh…fine," Grunty rolled her eyes. Banjo gave her a curious look, but decided to brush it aside as they flew over to where Kazooie and Tooty had splashed down. Upon closer inspection, the water seemed calm. But it didn't last for long. As brisk and sharp as the wind around them, Kazooie and Tooty shot out of the lake, crashing into Grunty and zooming ahead, taking their place back in the sky.

Grunty growled, "Alright. Enough's enough! Time to kick your carcass!" She darted forward, a beak aimed at Kazooie and Tooty.

However, Banjo swerved Grunty off course at the last minute. The honey bear felt a beak jab at his head.

Grunty snarled, "What'd you do that for?"

"Kazooie! You've been way more aggressive than usual! Tooty's there with her! Don't you understand? We can't just blindly ram into them!"

"Then I'll go solo!"

And with solid peck to the honey bear's head, Grunty shot out of the blue backpack, leaving Banjo to plummet to the ground. Kazooie and Tooty gasped at the sight of the unconscious Banjo spiraling head first into the mountain. Without a second thought, Kazooie darted over to Banjo with breakneck speeds. Holding out her arms, she caught Banjo and hurriedly set him down at the top of Spiral Mountain. Tooty hopped off and quickly clutched at her older brother's side. Then, with a new fire in her eyes, Kazooie turned away from them and dashed back into battle.

Grunty watched the whole scene with a smirk, "You're so sweet, aren't you? Too bad he couldn't see it. Still, I wonder what the heck _does_ he see in you?"

The only response Grunty received was Kazooie's cold, harsh stare. The wind seemed to grow still, as if knowing that now was not the time to speak while the two adversaries silently shouted at each other with their looks.

And then, in a split second, the silence was shattered as both Grunty and Kazooie shot towards each other, rage steaming from both of their faces. The two bolted past each other, neither one breaking their gaze from the other. Suddenly, Grunty reared back and coughed up a grenade egg as Kazooie formed a large green spell in her hands. And at that moment, the weapons were thrown.

Grunty's shot was a direct hit, "Ha! Nice try, little bird!" Just then, she spotted the green spell coming towards her and laughed even harder, "And that can't even hurt me! As long as I have _your_ wonderwing ability! I got it this time!" Gruntilda tried to shield herself with her wings, but the gold, shimmering shield didn't appear. And before Grunty knew what was happening, Kazooie's shot was a direct hit too.

---

Banjo woke up to see two explosions engulf two figures in the sky: one figure being that of his breegull buddy, and the other being that of the hag he despised. The two figures were quickly sent plummeting to the ground. Grunty hit the ground first. She lay their motionless. Soon after, Kazooie hit the ground with a smack and her head immediately flew off.

The honey bear gasped at the mangled breegull body he saw, "Kazooie!" Wasting no time, he sprinted down the mountain. However, he was so intent on checking on his best friend, he didn't notice Tooty running after him, attempting to call his attention.

Finally reaching the foot of the mountain, Banjo dashed over to the body of his breegull friend and scooped it up tenderly, "Kazooie! Don't die on me! I need you!"

"I'm not dead, Banjo."

Banjo's ear twitched as he quickly spun around to find the source of the voice: the skull head of Gruntilda Winkybunion. Banjo glared, "But you _will_ be when I'm done with you!"

"Banjo! Don't hurt her!" Tooty quickly rushed over to the skull and picked it up, "This is Kazooie."

The older honey bear gave an incredulous look, "Tooty! You've got to be kidding!"

"But it is!" the younger bear looked at her older brother with pleading eyes, "You've got to believe me!"

"Grunty must have put you under some spell."

"Banjo. It's not a spell," Kazooie was surprised at how well she was keeping her patience, though it was wearing thin.

Banjo directed his attention to the talking skull in Tooty's hands and narrowed his eyes, "Prove it."

Kazooie closed her eyes, not wanting to endure the harsh looks Banjo was giving her. But keeping her composure, she spoke as calmly as she possibly could, "She tried to use wonderwing, but never could. There's a reason for that."

Banjo soon grew breathy as Kazooie opened her eyes and gazed directly into his, "Banjo. _I_ gave you my last gold feather. Remember?"

And as soon as those words knocked against Banjo's ears, his expression quickly softened as he began to see the breegull he knew, trapped in Gruntilda's eyes. He could feel the calm, cool air of that very night wrap around him as if he was reliving that moment again. And then, to top off the reminiscing moment, Banjo reached into the pocket of his yellow shorts and pulled out the very gold feather Kazooie had given to him.

Banjo delicately placed the feather back in his pocket and took the skull into his hands with a gentle affection, "Kazooie, I'm so sorry. I should have known that the 'Kazooie' I rescued wasn't you. I should have--"

"Banjo, don't sweat it," Kazooie attempted to smile through the physical pain she had, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Uh, guys. We should probably get back up to Cauldron Keep so we can switch Kazooie and Grunty back. She barely has a pulse."

Banjo and Kazooie turned to see Tooty who was holding up a limp breegull body. Kazooie widened her eyes in astonishment, "She's still alive?! I thought the blast woulda killed her!"

Tooty smiled, "If it was the _real_ Grunty in her _own_ body, then yes. But you still haven't mastered the full extent of her powers."

"Hey! I only had less than a day's experience!"

"But that's a _good_ thing!"

As Tooty and Kazooie chuckled at their banter, Banjo made his way over to where Tooty was. Then, after handing Kazooie back to Tooty, he lifted up the red-crested breegull he saw before, tenderly holding on as if the plumage would shatter like glass.

Kazooie intently watched as Banjo carefully carried her breegull body. She couldn't help but feel light and fuzzy as a smile crept up on her face. And then, as soon as Banjo situated the body in his backpack, he turned to Tooty and Kazooie with a warm smile, "Shall we?"

With only a simple nod, the trio began their march to Cauldron Keep.  
And somehow, along the way, Kazooie found herself being cradled in Banjo's warm and loving arms.

* * *

**Author's Comments**:  
Yay for the return of past objects of importance?  
Almost done! Almost done! Next up is it! The epilogue! Warning you right now, it might be really mushy...  
When am I posting it up, though? Well...I just did! lol xD  
See you guys there!


	12. Epilogue

I'm finally done! I can't believe it!

Whether you read or read and reviewed, I really do want to thank everyone! I am absolutely blown away by the amount of attention my fanfic received! This whole adventure was amazing and I want to thank everyone who decided to join me! I hope I see some of you join me on my next big creative venture (if I ever get it started, that is. It'll be announced on my deviantArt page if I do). And if I don't see you again, then I want to thank you once again for joining me here. "Knowing Me, Knowing You" is my favorite fanfic out of all the ones I've written.

Well, enough of the babbling. If you haven't skipped down to read already, then I'll let you get to it!  
For the last time, I present to you...

* * *

**Knowing Me, Knowing You  
by girlperson2235**

**Epilogue**

The sound of the waves caressing the sand whispered through the air as if quieting the atmosphere for the setting sun. The sound of seagulls faded into the distance, and the rustling of palm leaves died down to a silent, shuffling sound. It was as if mother nature was preparing for something special that would happen there on Hammerhead Beach.

Banjo and Kazooie leaned against a palm tree, admiring the sun as it slowly made its way behind the horizon. The breegull couldn't help but smile, "I reckon Tooty made a nice suggestion. This place is awesome!"

And honey bear couldn't help but chuckle, "It _is_ a nice getaway. Especially with everything that's happened today."

Kazooie rolled her eyes, "No need to remind me," but soon the harsh expression softened into one of serenity, "And even though you may not believe it, I was worried about you."

"I believe you, Kazooie. I was worried about you too."

Lost in the ambience of the atmosphere, Banjo placed his paw gently on top of Kazooie's wing, "You know Kazooie, I've never really noticed how beautiful the colors were until now. I mean, I've always noticed, but right now they just seem to be much more noticeable. There's something grand about the mixture of red, yellow, and orange."

Kazooie felt Banjo's paw gently stroking her wing, but she attempted to ignore it as she tried to keep her composure, "Yeah. The colors of the sunset are pretty cool."

Banjo didn't hear her, "And the touch of shimmering emerald is really striking."

Kazooie turned to her bear buddy with a puzzled expression, "Err, Banjo. The sunset doesn't have a touch of shimmering eme…"

The breegull trailed off once she realized what, rather _who_, Banjo was referring to. And soon she found herself staring straight into the calm, blue eyes of her friend, "Banjo. Are you saying…?"

Banjo could only muster enough for a nod as he continued to gaze into Kazooie's emerald eyes. Kazooie put her wing around Banjo and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks," she whispered.

Banjo wrapped his arm around Kazooie as well and tilted his head close to Kazooie's, "You're welcome."

As they stayed locked in that embrace, time seemed to stop. Kazooie felt a bit awkward at first. Feeling the emotion called love was never familiar to her. And yet, she knew that she felt some kind of love for Banjo. He was the only one she actually called by _real_ name.

The ebb and flow of the tide and the gentle breeze helped paint a gentle atmosphere. However, that didn't ease the tension that seemed to steal Banjo and Kazooie's breaths.

"Kazooie…I have to tell you something."

The breegull's eyes froze, her breathing becoming scarce as Banjo brought his hand gently to the side of her beak. With his finger, he lightly traced her beak up to its tip. And then, removing his finger, he replaced it with his warm lips, planting a delicate kiss on the tip of Kazooie's beak. At that very moment, time stood still for both the bear and bird. A gentle breeze was blowing, caressing their fur and feathers. And yet, rather than a harsh chill, they felt a warm whirlwind of emotions. Clumsily pulling away, Banjo looked at Kazooie, trying to see her reaction. The breegull could only blink in disbelief. And yet, she didn't turn away. Banjo opened his mouth slightly, ready to apologize.

But before he could even get a word out, Kazooie closed her eyes and brought her beak to the side of Banjo's mouth. Then, with an affectionate awkwardness, she began to caress the side of his lips with her beak. Banjo's eyes widened, but they soon closed as he became lost in the tenderness she was showing.

It was cut short, however, as Kazooie quickly pulled away and wrapped her wings around her bird legs, "Banjo. What? Why?"

"Are you cold, Kazooie?"

The breegull could only nod slightly. And then, with a whisper that sounded more like a desperate sigh, she spoke, "But I don't wanna be cold." She looked into Banjo eyes which seemed full of concern for her and only her. The feelings overwhelmingly racked at her brain. And yet she found peace in those eyes, knowing that the look he was giving her right now, the caring tenderness that he presented her with, all of that was only for her. She sighed once more, "Knowing me, that might take a while."

Banjo chuckled and pulled her even closer to him, "Knowing you, if you really want something, you go for it. And you won't let anything get in your way."

"Can we take it slow, just one step at a time?"

"Of course. And I'll be here when you need me."

"You promise?"

"Hey, I saved you, didn't I?"

"Technically, that wasn't me."

"Kazooie!"

"I'm teasing!" Kazooie laughed and finally relaxed in Banjo's arms. Then, mustering up all the courage she had, Kazooie whispered in her best friends' ear, allowing words she thought she'd never say to skip across her beak.

"I love you, Banjo."

Then, with the fragileness of snowflake, a small kiss fell upon that beak.

"I love you too, Kazooie."

Banjo closed his eyes, smiling at the events that led them to where they were now.  
And he smiled even more when he realized the kiss they just shared was exactly like the one in his dreams.

Only _this_ time…  
…it _didn't_ end in confusion.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
